


The Promise

by ButterflyPup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Short Story, short & sad, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPup/pseuds/ButterflyPup
Summary: Remus remembers something of Sirius' and his childhood.





	

**June 1996**

_Dear Pads,  
do you remember our promise?_

_It was your idea to write it down.  
It was my idea to send it on a journey._

 

Remus was lying on the dusty and old bed in the room he once called his bedroom. It was just the way he left it. His dull eyes focused the door through that Sirius walked into his room so many times. He pain inside of him made him feel numb. Knowing that this time Sirius wouldn't come back filled him with despair. He was gone.  
A sob so silent he could hardly hear it himself left his mouth. It seemed to echo from the walls and become so loud he had to cover his ears with the pillow. He curled up, pressing his eyes shut and bit his lips so hard he felt a metallic taste on his tongue.

A knock on the door made him cringe and he sat up in confusion and shock. His hand started shaking. Nobody knew he was there. Nobody could know. He didn't tell anyone he would go back to his parents house for some days. Slowly he got up and looked out of the window. A postman was turning around and walking away. Remus rushed out of the room. Why was there a postman knocking on the door of a house that had been empty for years. When he hurried towards the front door he noticed a crumpled and quite roughly treated envelope on the floor.  
Slowly he picked it up and took a closer look at it. 'Indonesia'. He blinked. Why would someone from Indonesia send a letter here? When he turned the letter around he nearly let it slip out of his hand. 'To Remus J. Lupin and Sirius O. Black'.

With the letter in his hands he sat down on the mothy sofa, turning the paper around again. 'Indonesia'. He swallowed hard and started opening the envelope. He took out the paper and something slipped to his lap. When he took it he identified it as a photo. A small family was visible. Parents with three children. One of them was carried by its mother while the other two were standing in front of the adults. All of them smiled widely. He lay down the photo next to him and now took the paper that was in the envelope, unfolded it and started to read.

 

_Dear Remus J. Lupin and Sirius O. Black,_

_I found your letter in a bottle in April of this year, 1996, which is 19 years after you sent it. I don't know if you are ever going to receive this letter, but if so, I would be happy to let me know with a short answer._

_My wife thought this is a very important promise to keep, so she made me send this letter. She would also like to know if you kept your promises nearly 20 years later.  
You were kids then, and now you are adults. So you grew up and many things must have changed._

_My name is Putu. I'm 38 years old and have a wife and three kids. You can see them in the photo. We live in a city called Pangandaran which is close to the sea. On the beach, I found the bottle during a walk. I sent the letter with mine as told on it._

_I wish you two all the very best.  
I hope you were able to keep your promise._

_Putu  
and his family_

 

Remus turned to the next page and saw the handwriting of Sirius and himself. Tears were dwelling up in his eyes.

 

 _I, Remus John Lupin, promise_  
to always be with you,  
take care of you,  
hold you back when you're bringing yourself in danger.

 _I, Sirius Orion Black, promise_  
to always be with you,  
trust you with everything I have,  
because you're worth so much.

_To the finder:  
Please send this letter to its writers. You can find the address on the back of this letter._

_Thank you very much.  
Remus (17)  & Sirius (17), August 1977_

 

**Summer 1977**

These days were the last summer holidays they would have during school. And although they hadn't known back then... those were the last holidays they spent all together. The four boys known as the Marauders made a trip to the sea together. It was that day when Sirius suggested to write down this promise. He took the pen he once got from Remus as a present and gave it to him. Remus hesitated a lot before he finally grabbed a parchment after a bit of convincing through Peter. He started writing tentatively. When he was done, he folded the letter and also let Sirius write his part before finishing off their letter. “What does that mean?”, Sirius wanted to know in confusion about the last words. “We will send it on a journey around the world”, Remus suggested. “A journey?”, Sirius asked. “We put it in a bottle and close it. Then we throw it to the sea. Some day it will be found by someone.” Sirius agreed instantly. This seemed to be an amazing idea. They didn’t read each others words, instead planning to read them when they got the letter back.

 

**June 1996**

Remus hands were shaking. He read Sirius' words over and over again not holding back the tears anymore that were running down his face. He had never been able to make him trust. He had never been able to keep him away from the danger he was running into.  
It was his fault he was gone for the first time.  
And it was his fault he was gone for the second time – once and for all.

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep the promise._

 


End file.
